


You Are Lucky I Don’t Have A Hairy Chest

by GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, cute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:25:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes/pseuds/GeoffsEightGreatestMistakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Micheoff fluffy prompt: Michael Ives to hide under Geoff's shirt all the time at work, on the couch, in bed, during ahwu or vs and the guys make fun of him but geoff says it's cute and he loves it and the guys are just jealous</p>
<p>Summary: Hiding under his boyfriend’s shirts was one of his favorite things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Lucky I Don’t Have A Hairy Chest

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what the prompt was saying..

“Hey what’s up guys it’s Ge- _AAH_ MICHAEL!” Geoff squealed like a child, squirming as arms wrapped around him and tried to push his shirt up.

It was Michael, no doubt, he could tell by the arms around his sides and the furnace like heat radiating him like a human space heater. Michael was trying to shove up Geoff’s shirt so he could hide under his shirt like he always tried to do.

“Miche- _AAEH_ STOP IT YOU’RE TICKLING ME!” The tattooed man giggled, almost dropping the mic as he tried to pull himself out of his boyfriend’s grip. The attempt was useless, the grip on his waist to strong. The guys started to laugh, the two other Lads yelling ‘get a room!’, and Jack and Ryan laughing loudly as they watched their boss squirm and squeal.

“I’m trying to do AHWU and you keep- _OW!-_ TICKLING ME!”

Kdin was smart, swooping in and grabbing the camera to move it back, so save it from being knocked over… and to get the full shot of his two co-workers (and lovers) squirming and tickling each other.

“Just fuck already!” Ray shouted from his desk, followed by a roll of his eyes and a laugh.

“We already have!” Michael shouted back, voice muffled by Geoff’s shirt.

“Who gets fucked in the ass?” Ryan asked loudly, a devious look in his eyes. Michael lets go of Geoff with his left, raising it high in the air with a yell of ‘ME!’ Yet another round of loud laughing comes from all of them.

“ _ACK!_ Michael please! You’re t-t-tickling me!” Their boss stuttered out a laugh, giggling and writhing around.

 

___________________________________________

 

The two laid on the couch, Michael’s legs tangled with Geoff’s as they were propped up by a mound of pillows and a foot rest. The movie that they were watching was on the tv softly, abandoned by the pair that had moved on to make out. Geoff’s hand laid on Michael’s neck, cupped around to keep his boyfriend in place, as Michael’s arms were around the other’s neck. No doubt, their kisses were leading to something else, but Michael pulled away, his arms sliding down Geoff’s chest and resting on his thighs.

“Something wrong?” Geoff mumbled, his voice soft and calm. Michael shook his head, a quick peck on his boyfriend’s lips before he ducked his head and pushed up Geoff’s shirt. The tattooed man chuckled, letting the other rest his head on his chest, and pull the shirt over him. Like he always did, cuddling close to his boss/boyfriend and hiding under his shirt.

 

___________________________________________

 

“Geoff your boyfriend turned into a cat.” Ryan stated the second he walked into the office that morning, seeing his boss at his desk, Michael in his lap hiding under his shirt while the other sat there reading emails about RvB.

“Yeah- he’s asleep so he’s no moving anytime soon.” Geoff grinned as Ryan took his spot next to him. Michael slept like a rock- it was going to be hard for him to wake up, especially after he barely slept the night before… due to some ‘activities’. “But he’s a cute cat.”

“Sure, whatever you say boss.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “Just remind me to never let Gavin do that to me.”

“Remind yourself- I’m not going to be there after you two fuck.” Geoff joked, an arm curling around his boyfriend’s waist to keep him from sliding out of his lap.

“What about Ryan fucking?” Gavin took that time to walk into the office, but laughed loudly seeing his boi in his boss’ lap.

“Shut up, I can fire you anytime I want.” Geoff snapped, playfully of course, not actually wanting to fire the Brit that had lived with him for a few years before bunking with Ryan. “You guys may think Michael’s weird- but it’s fucking adorable as dicks okay?”

It really was adorable- the New Jersey born curly haired Rage Quit and Mogar being about as threatening as a teddy bear and as cuddly as a pillow. During the middle of Geoff’s mini rant, Michael stirred, pushing the shirt off of him and sitting up straight.

“Wha.. Oh- hi.” He looked at the other two in the office. Geoff chuckled, bringing Michael’s face down to his and plastering a big kiss on the lips.

“You’re so lucky I don’t have a hairy chest.” He smiled, which made Michael laugh and Ryan/Gavin groan.

“Yeah- that’d be real uncomfortable.” They kissed again before Michael laid his head back on Geoff’s chest (not hiding under his shirt) and watched him read his emails.


End file.
